The present invention generally relates to electronic appliances and more particularly, to a voice output device for use in an electronic appliance such as an electronic translator for translating words, etc. between different languages, a language teaching machine and the like, which is arranged to transmit a verbal message to an operator of the electronic appliance through detection of starting or completion of operation of the electronic appliance.
Conventionally, there have been proposed electronic translators provided with voice output devices. However, in the known voice output devices, it has been so arranged that only translated words are verbally conveyed to the operator but messages corresponding to operational states of the translators themselves are not verbally conveyed to the operator. Thus, the prior art voice output devices have such an inconvenience that a functional state of the translators, for example, a voltage level of cells thereof is required to be checked while an operation for voice output of any word is being performed.